


Draconus hagridus

by paulatheprokaryote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discovery, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulatheprokaryote/pseuds/paulatheprokaryote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley made an important discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draconus hagridus

Charlie Weasley stopped picking at his new dragonhide gloves which didn’t fit quite right and rushed forward the moment he heard the nearly imperceptible sound of the air swirling in front of him.

"Hagrid!" He beamed, embracing the half-giant in a tight hug as he materialized right in front of him. If any other guests appeared, they probably would have guffawed loudly at the sight. Charlie looked more like a child hugging him than a fully grown, incredibly respected Dragonologist.

"What's this all abou’ Charlie?" Hagrid asked as Charlie picked up the used portkey, a manky old tuna can, and pocketed it. He was meant to return it to the Ministry tomorrow after the big event.

"Like I said in my letter, Hagrid, I've got a big night tonight and I wanted you to be here for it!" Charlie answered him with a cryptic smile.

"Yes, yes, but yeh're being all secretive like, I don’ like it! Not one bit!" Hagrid protested, straightening up his oversized, hideous green and orange polka dotted bowtie, pleased to see Charlie all the same. It had been nearly a year since he’d seen him last.

"Well you'll find out soon enough! We have fifteen minutes until I'm due on stage!" Charlie said, double checking his dragonhide watch. It had to be dragonhide or he couldn’t use it when he worked. Leather would just melt right off when a dragon had a temper tantrum and any metal would sear his skin. No, it had to be dragonhide and heat resistant glass.

"Stage for wha’, Charlie? What’s goin’ on?" Hagrid asked seriously.

"You'll see! Don't spoil the surprise!" Charlie teased.

Hagrid took short strides to keep pace with Charlie’s long ones. They hurried through a winding path in the forest, weaving around tree branches and bushes. Hagrid felt comfortable in the forest, it reminded him of home. Within moments, they were upon a clearing that held an enormous outdoor auditorium. Hagrid stopped short, scratching his frizzy beard in confusion. He hadn’t spent much time in Romania, but he’d never been to this part of the country before.

"Hurry! We can't be late!" Charlie guided Hagrid inside the auditorium through the gigantic stone archway.

The auditorium was packed full of professor types, with their tweed jackets and silk bowties. Hagrid rubbed the back of his neck, immediately feeling underdressed, despite being a professor himself. All eyes drew naturally to him, something that happened every time he entered a room, Despite drawing this reaction his entire life, he was still uncomfortable under all the attention.

Charlie gave him a reassuring smile and escorted Hagrid with a gentle tug to the front row. He squished into the chair definitely made for someone half his size. Once in the seat, it seemed to expand around him until he could maneuver comfortably in every direction.

"Wait here! The others will be here shortly!" Charlie told him, disappearing behind the stage.

Hagrid glanced around, incredibly uneasy. He could hear murmurs from every direction and knew in the pit of his stomach they must be about him. Even now people weren’t any kinder toward half-giants, treating them with a barrage of hushed murmurs and stolen glances followed by uncontrollable snickers. He twisted his neck to make sure no one was sat behind him. He was in a section marked off with a velvety crimson rope labeled "V.I.P." completely alone. Hagrid had never been a V.I.P. before.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Hagrid glanced up to see none other than Ron Weasley!

"Ron! A sigh’ for sore eyes, aren’ yeh?" Hagrid greeted him warmly, relieved to be in company with anyone at all, especially someone like Ron.

"Hagrid! Oh, it's so good to see you again! How has Hogwarts been?" Another voice called and he watched the newly elected Minister for Magic clacking over in heels that seemed slightly wobbly. Hermione hurried to him despite the wobbling heels, hugging his neck very tightly. His grin spread to a wide smile.

"Minister! Do you know wha’ Charlie's big news is abou’?" He asked her, barely holding back his curiosity.

"From what I understand it's a very important discovery!" She told him bouncing her head full of curls with excitement. "It's all very fascinating, isn’t it?"

"Must be!" He nodded in agreement at the packed auditorium.

"Hagrid!" Another person arrived, this person with the eyes of his mother and a scar that made him too famous for his own good.

"Well if it ain’t our very own Harry!" Hagrid stood up, sweeping Harry into a tight hug. The rest of the Weasleys filed into the V.I.P. section behind, chattering about what the announcement might be. Hagrid was swamped with conversation and no longer felt uncomfortable at all. He was at home with his friends.

“I bet he’s getting married to some nice Romanian witch.” Molly whispered to Ginny excitedly.

“What? You think all of these people would show up here just for a wedding announcement? There must be at least a thousand people here!” Ginny snorted in amusement. Their mother had become increasingly more obsessed with finding a nice witch for Charlie to settle down with every passing day.

“More likely to be marrying some nice Romanian dragon.” Ron quipped, earning an elbow in the ribs from his mother.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and the like! The moment you've all been waiting for! Charles Weasley!" An announcer that sounded suspiciously like Ludo Bagman filled the auditorium, silencing the audience’s roaring chatter.

Charlie bowed as he stepped onto the stage, dressed head to toe in very expensive dragonhide. His long hair, which had been down and around his face only minutes ago, was now in a neat bun.

"As some of you know, my colleagues and I made a novel discovery." Charlie began, gesturing to a side table filled with said colleagues. Hagrid, having visited Charlie at the reserve several times, beamed at the table. They were lively folk that could drink a Hungarian Horntail under the table!

"Before I present the findings from our research, let me introduce the first dragon species to be discovered since the year 1176, _Draconus hagridus_.”

Charlie pulled back a curtain, also made of dragonhide, and revealed monumental crimson dragon tethered behind the stage. As if on cue, the dragon launched a fireball from behind its razor sharp teeth into the crowd, causing many professor types to duck and screech. Hagrid would have chuckled if he wasn’t busy tearing up. _Draconus hagridus_.

“I was given the honor of naming this marvelous beast. I chose the specific epithet _hagridus_ after my dear friend and mentor here with us tonight, Rubeus Hagrid, who pushed me to pursue my dreams, no matter how much my mother cried!” The crowd roared with laughter and Hagrid, whose eyes were but glistening moments ago, was now wiping tears from his rosy cheeks.

“Hagrid, would you please stand a moment for a round of applause?” Charlie requested. Hagrid clamored to his feet and was greeted by a thunder of applause. His eyes were full springs now, a blubbering mess.

“Thank you! Now, I’d like to present some of the finer details of our findings about this new and truly unique species.” Charlie continued as the crowd quieted.

Hagrid strained to listen, he truly did, but he just couldn’t. His heart felt so overwhelmed with Charlie’s gesture and no amount of hankies could calm his swelling pride.

Harry patted his arm softly, causing Hagrid to sniffle even more.

“We all love you, Hagrid.” Harry told him in a whisper.

Hagrid felt it. He felt the love.


End file.
